Renesmee's First Halloween
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: This is what I think that Renesmee's first Halloween would be like.


A/N: I don't own the characters in this story only the plot Set after BD.

Summery: This is what I think that Renesmee's first Halloween would be like.

Renesmee's POV

Halloween was tonight and I couldn't wait. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and mama were currently decorating the house with the Halloween decorations that Uncle Em and I went and got. There were decorations that moved and talked, ones that needed to be blown up and others that needed to be put together. Mama, daddy and my Jakey were taking me out trick-or-treating. I couldn't wait to get to experience it. From what mama could remember she enjoyed this holiday, getting dressed up and going and getting candy from the neighbors. When they asked me what I wanted to be, I had a hard time answering because there were many things that I wanted to dress up as. I wanted to be a princess, a witch, a vampire; which Jakey thought was funny seeing as how I was half a vampire already. I had finally decided to go as a cowgirl. So Aunt Alice went online and found me a cute pink cowgirl outfit, it came with chaps, a pink cowgirl hat and white cowgirl boots. I already had a pink top that I could wear and because it would most likely be cold I was going to be wearing a pair of jeans under my chaps.

When my costume came in the mail and after I put it on, I went to show the whole family and Uncle Jasper said I looked like a real cowgirl that you would find in Texas. I was happy with that. I told mama, daddy and Jakey that they had to wear a costume also and they told me that they would. Jakey was going as Wolverine from X-Men, mama was going as a hippie flower child and daddy was going as Zorro.

Finally night fall and as soon as I had my supper of bear blood, mama, daddy, Jakey and I all went to get dressed. Grandma wanted to take some pictures of all of us dressed up so we posed for some pictures and then we were aloud to go. As soon as we got more into town I was able to see all of the house that we decorated and the other children with their parents. I went from house to house calling out trick-or-treat with the other kids that were there. My trick-or-treat bag was filling up with all kinds of candy that I had yet to try. Even though I liked blood, there was still certain human food that I like and candy was one of them. Of course mama and daddy always told me that I couldn't have too much. We got to Grandpa Charlie's house and I waited for the group of kids to leave before I went to see him. As soon as the kids left, I went running up the driveway and jumped into Grandpa Charlie's arms and grave him a big hug. I was getting better at remembering not to show him any pictures when I touched him. Once he set me down he asked me if I was having fun and I told him that I was. He then turned to mama, daddy and Jakey and asked them how they were, they told him and then he asked if we wanted to come in for a bit. I did want to spend some time with him but there were still a few houses that I hadn't gone to yet so mama said that Jakey could take me to those houses and once I was done we could come back and we would spend sometime with Grandpa Charlie before going home to see the rest of the family.

I was happy with that so I grabbed Jakey's hand and led him to the rest of the houses. Once we had hit all of the houses on the block, we headed back to Grandpa Charlie's house. We spent about an hour with Grandpa Charlie and then we left with promises that I could come back and spend longer with him in a couple of days. We walked out the back way of Grandpa Charlie's house and went into the forest, when we were out of sight daddy put me on his shoulders we ran home.

When we got home all the lights were off and as we got closer the Halloween decorations that had lights all turned on and started to do different things. When we walked threw the front door there were candles burning in different sized candelabras all of a sudden eerie music started to play. I wasn't scared one bit it was very fun. We walked further into the house and the uncle Em jumped out from behind a door and tried to scare me, I just giggled and let him pick me up in one of his bear crushing hugs that I loved so much.

When Uncle Em put me down I looked at him to see that he had a costume on as well, he was dressed as football player. When I looked at the rest of the family I saw that they as well were in costumes. Uncle Jazz was dressed as a cowboy, Aunt Alice was dressed as a princess, and Aunt Rose was dressed as Jessica Rabbit from the movie" Who Framed Roger Rabbit" she looked very different wearing a red wig but still very pretty. Grandpa Carlisle was dressed as Tarzan and Grandma was dressed as Jane. I asked

"Why are all of you dressed up?"

"Well little one we decided to have a Halloween party here, with just the family" Uncle Jasper said

"Really?"

I saw everyone nod their heads and I squealed in happiness. I ran over and gave everyone a hug and then asked what we were going to do. Grandma told me that we were going to play some games and watch movies. I was so happy. We went into the dinning room so that we could start playing the games. I was having so much fun. This was the best night ever.

A/N: Ok I know it's not long but I just wanted to write what I though Renesmee's first Halloween would be like. I hope you all like this little story, pics of the costumes can be found on my blog. Link on the profile page. Happy Halloween to all that celebrate it. *waves*


End file.
